


Stay With Me, Derek

by silversterling6



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Stiles, alpha!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversterling6/pseuds/silversterling6
Summary: Derek Hale couldn't handle being the alpha of Beacon Hills, so he left. When Cora calls him and demands they rebuild the Hale house, it's not like he can say no. He attempts to make amends with the pack he left behind, as well as confront his demons (and Stiles).





	1. Prologue - The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic and I PROMISE I will not drop the ball on this one. My first fic was OK, but I didn't have a well put plotline and cut it kinda short, so here we are. Will be adding some lyrics to songs I like in the end notes, most likely will correlate in some way with the chapter. Chapters aren't set in stone, may add or take away some. Hope you enjoy this one. Any constructive criticism is welcome, I don't bite. Follow my new url on tumblr @asteri-gi-aeras if you want lol and I'll follow ya

Stiles sifted through the papers on his desk, searching for the blueprints of the Hale house he borrowed (stole) from the station. He didn't expect he'd need it again after Derek left, but then Cora calls him ranting about a dream she had of her old house. One thing led to another and Stiles may have suggested they rebuild it. Then he may have hinted that Derek be here for this. With the both of them in on this, the plans basically full swing, whether sourwolf likes it or not.

The days were not kind to the pack in his absence. Erica and Vernon have been 'taking a break' for the past few months. Lydia hasn't spoken to any of them, continuing her life as a normal everyday siren, and Jackson has been more irritable than usual. Allison has been completely cut off from them since The Incident, and Scott's always a complete mess.

But at least there's Cora. Who has been calling him since Derek left to check on him, and talk to him about wolfy things. Because he's a werewolf now. It still often alludes his mind that he isn't human anymore. His senses might be far better when he's focused, but most of the time its just background noise, like everything was before he needed the bite. Before he almost died.

"Aaha!" Stiles raised the blueprint triumphantly, to turn and see the Sheriff eyeing the papers, which were still in midair. He quickly put them behind his back. "Jeez dad, knock would you?"

"The door was open." He deadpans. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He wore his best oblivious expression.

The sheriff rolled his eyes, "Well I'm going to be at the station all night, you can order some pizza and bring some by for me later, OK?"

"I can order you a salad."

"I'll arrest you on the spot."

Stiles laughed, glad he'd dropped the subject of the suspicious papers. "Fine dad, but I'm going to bring you an apple or something, too."

~

After gorging himself on supreme pizza, Stiles stopped by the station to deliver dinner. Cursing as he stumbled over the sidewalk, he thought about Cora's dream.

_'Derek was so happy... The entire pack lived together there. He wasn't alone anymore, neither were you... He needs that more than anything else.'_

Cora seemed to hold back at times, almost as if there was a piece to it she couldn't tell. She swore the dream was some sort of premonition though. He had wondered aloud if Derek will even come back. Cora said she'd make him.

The sheriff scowled at the orange Stiles brought but his eyes twinkled at the prospect of greasy pizza. Sometimes it seems like he revered junk food as holy. After that, Stiles headed over to Scott's. Not likely his friend will feel like company, but he's not spending another Friday night alone.

Mrs.McCall answered the door, a bright smile belying the dark circles under her eyes. "Stiles! So glad to see you again... Scott's upstairs."

"Thanks I'm gonna nab him for the night, is that OK?"

"Please do. He hasn't eaten in three days, see if you can get him to." She sunk back into her couch, a glass of wine in hand.

Scott's door was open, his room a disaster. Stiles thought he was the master of laziness but clearly he'd been mistaken. Scott was laying motionless on the floor with a blank expression.

"Scott. What are you doing?"

No answer.

"Guess what? Derek might be coming back."

That elicited a reaction. His eyes turned slowly to where Stiles stood, then blinked as if just noticing he was there. "Allison hasn't talked to me in two months."

"Well maybe we can do something about that once we get the pack together."

Scott frowned, "There's no pack anymore, dude."

"There's going to be when Cora and Derek get here." Stiles grabbed the depressed lump's leg and dragged him down the hallway until he got up. "C'mon lets go watch some movies or something. I have pizza."

Scott sighed in defeat and trudged to the door with him.

~

The night passed by languidly, Scott wasn't much company but at least he responded every now and then. They played Call of Duty for about an hour than put on 'The Perfect Storm' which did not make Stiles cry at all. Cora said she'd be here first thing in the morning, currently flying over the midwest from New York, so they turned in early.

_Stiles woke up in a large room, one wall was entirely glass and overlooked a forest. Curtains and paintings hung from the walls; a dark-haired pale woman and man sitting as a couple, one that seemed to be the forest from out this window, and another with seven wolves. A very warm body was spooned against his back, an arm thrown over his waist. Even though the rest of the dream was vivid he couldn't see the man's face. It was as if it were blocked completely from his senses. Stiles got up and walked to the first painting. Red began to seep from it, from the walls, pooling on the floor. He fell, and the man caught him, but neither could stop the blood. It filled the room slowly. Stiles knew this was a dream but for some reason he knew the stranger was terrified. He put his arms around him and comforted him as best as he could. The blood rose faster until they were under, and he was screaming and Stiles couldn't help anymore, they were dying._

Stiles woke in a sheen of sweat, panting, Scott standing over him concerned. 

"Dude. You were hyperventilating, what happened?" 

Sunlight spilled into his window, his room. Stiles sighed in relief as he got his bearings. "I... He... It was just a bad dream."

Scott motioned for him to elaborate.

Stiles gestured for him to back off as he walked to the bathroom. "Not anything worth explaining."

Breakfast was turkey bacon, and biscuits with jelly. The sheriff grumbled something like 'this isn't bacon' while Scott ate like he hasn't in a week, which is partly true, he hadn't even ate the pizza last night. This morning Stiles told him if he didn't eat anything he'd send Allison pictures of that time Scott lost his pants doing cannonballs in Jackson's pool. Stiles was obligated, as his honorary best friend, to take pictures and laugh while he ran away. Some very good content in his old phone cards.

Cora called him while they were at the table, he put it on speaker since his hands were full.

"Hey Cora! You're on speaker and my dad and Scott are here." Stiles got that out of the way before she mentions any number of embarrassing topics they converse about.

"What up anal licker."

The sheriff almost choked on his bacon. Stiles grinned but at least had the shame to blush, and Scott keeled over laughing at the interaction.

"OH MY GOD. Not the best way to greet one sitting next to their old man."

She snorted, "Whatever you say mangina. I'm already at the house, grabbed some coffee for us and already got enough wood and supplies to start building."

Stiles had completely forgot. His dad could probably guess what those blueprints were for now. "Err, OK I got the floor plans for it and I'll be over there in ten to fifteen minutes." He shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth and started for the door, taking the phone off speaker. Scott followed him hesitantly until Stiles waved for him to get in the car. "So when will Derek be here? Is he coming?"

"Derek's already here, but I don't think he wants to help today. He's running around the woods putting his scent all over the property. Also the worst of the walls burnt were already torn down so he might have something to do with that."

Stiles guffawed as he backed out of the driveway, "Really? When did he say he was here or-?

"He ran over here after I called him. Was only about two towns away, stayed close in case you all got into trouble."

"Does he know about...?"

"No, he doesn't even know you're turned. Was talking more in a long term sense, he does know that a rogue pack came through before now I'm guessing, and chances are he'll find some traces of blood out there."

"What?! You didn't tell him about it?"

"Why didn't you?"

"We haven't spoken since he left. Didn't want to stress him either."

Stiles pulled up to the decrepit house, to a scowling Cora waving a welcome.

~

_Two months earlier, about a month after Derek left, it was the heat of summer and Stiles and the pack were enjoying a day by the river that runs through the reserve. It was a nice spot that he and Scott had known about since they were kids. On this particular day, it had gone down maybe ten degrees and it actually felt comfortable outside. Also on this day, a rogue pack happened to be scouring the once heavily defended and scented Hale lands, as there wasn't an alpha they took it upon themselves to claim the entire reserve. What luck for them to find five wolves and three humans out with no regard for defenses, a portable grill wafting the smell of various meats and covering their scent as they looked for easy pickings. The rogue alpha wanted Stiles. It could smell the sweetness of his human scent that tells the bite would create an omega. Occasionally one of the group would wonder off to the side and urinate. They waited until this human did just that, and it was easy enough to bash the boy unconscious and steal him while the others distracted the remainder of his pack._

__

__

_Roars and the sounds of breaking branches filled the air when Stiles came to. He was in a hollow of a tree and there was wolves everywhere, fighting, he could make out Scott and Isaac ferociously attacking the alpha, and Erica teaming with Allison to take down one beta, Jackson and Boyd taking on one each. Lydia lay on the ground next to him, her side was cut deeply. Stiles leaned over her, she was breathing. He tore his shirt and fashioned a bandage around her, careful to lift her without hurting the wound. They were winning, but the alpha was not giving Stiles up alive. It threw Scott against a tree as Isaac was rushed by one of it's other betas, then trotted over to Stiles. The alpha picked him up, simultaneously breaking most of his bones and stabbing him deeply with his claws, then threw him back into the hollow, howling at what was left of it's comrades to follow._

__

__

_Stiles saw red, then black, then woke up to a white ceiling. A hospital room. Scott stood over him in tears, facing the rest of the pack. His neck stung, and his body was very sore, but it didn't seem broken. Shouldn't it be?_

__

__

_"-the bite is taking so long to heal him." Was that Boyd?_

__

__

_"He'll be OK. He's fine." Isaac, calm as always._

__

__

_"What if it doesn't work?" Erica cried angrily._

__

__

_"Then he'll be dead either way!" Scott sounded helpless._

__

__

_"The doctors can help him!" Erica retorted._

__

__

_Stiles scrunched his face, they shouldn't be fighting, they'd done enough of that. He also had a throbbing headache. "... Shut up."_

__

__

_They collectively sighed in relief, all engulfing him in a careful group hug. Jackson and Boyd just squeezed his hands affectionately._

__

__

_Scott was still not OK. "Oh man, oh man you were gone. I thought you were gone." The sheriff cleared the room for the three of them, handing Stiles a glass of water. They were all alive. Lydia and Allison were in another room, but their wounds weren't as serious and thankfully someone stopped Lydia from bleeding out, which Stiles couldn't remember if he'd done. He was still so tired. Stiles downed the drink and drifted off to sleep with Scott sprawled across his torso, his dad sitting beside them._

~

Cora was going to kill them. She gave them orders left and right, had Stiles rigorously cutting planks to the appropriate size and Scott taking a hand-axe to the old wood foundations. The more they repaired the more longer it seemed it would take. Once they had the living room walls up and half the hallway repaired Stiles insisted he needs a break, but Cora just winked at him and said "Don't be such an omega." It made Stiles aggressively cut more planks twice as fast to prove himself, he'll be damned if he's the weak link as a wolf too. 

Every so often he'd glance towards the woods wondering if Derek's watching them. Cora, of course keeping an eye on him, saw this and tapped his shoulder, tilting her head in the direction of the cars through the window. "He's over there." He looked and saw Derek at the edge of the road, still in wolf form, sniffing his jeep.

Stiles did a double take and attempted to go outside, but Cora blocked him. "Agh! What?"

"Let him get your scent, he'll come to the house by tracking it."

"But what if he doesn't know its mine?"

"That's the point." She smiled mischievously.

Cora grabbed his collar and towed him back to the window. Derek was now unshifted and staring at the house intently, with no shirt of course, and where does he put his pants at to grab them that fast? He started towards the porch, his nostrils flaring with every step.

"Oh shit! He's coming!" Stiles struggled against Cora in an attempt to hide.

Scott peeked in from where he was repairing the hallway, eyes widening. "Derek's here?"

Cora nodded as she wrapped her arms around Stiles, preventing his escape, so he stopped struggling and acted dead when the door opened.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Knocks - Classic
> 
>  
> 
> _"It was a summer time, that summer high_  
>  _Oh what a masterpiece_  
>  _The way your eyes met mine, sweet_  
>  _Like apple pie, caught in your energy_  
>  _The future came to me, I see_
> 
>  
> 
> _Yeah, it feels so classic_  
>  _You and me, the magic_  
>  _And I know we have it,_  
>  _'Cause it feels, yeah, it feels, yeah_  
>  _It feels so classic..."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's one more segment to this chapter that I'm still writing, but I'm gonna be out of the house so I'll add it to the next chapter (it'll be a long one), I forgot to mention that I'll be updating at irregular intervals of two to five days :) (there was some mistakes in this section that I went back and fixed, didn't proofread it... should be good now)

Derek scoured the reserve, scenting the perimeter to make sure nothing dared get near the Hale household again. It was tedious and boring but he wasn't leaving an inch uncovered, rubbing against every tree along the outskirts and marking every three meters with a gash in the bark. The wind started to stir as he got finished, south of the house near the road an unknown scent wafted around the trees. Mingled with Cora's... and Scott's? The scent was stronger near the cars, like a sweet, ripe apple. 

_An unknown omega, on his land?_

Derek can always handle when his wolf attempts to break through his control in favor of instinct, but it was too much when there was an omega nearby like this. He trotted into the treeline by the road where he left his clothes, shifted back, threw on his pants and started for the house. He hesitated and listened. Cora, and... _Stiles._

Oh. He knows that scent, how did he not realize before? It changed a bit but it was still the same. There were hints of the scent mingled with blood in an area near the river, but it was old and he couldn't identify who it belonged to. Derek kept in touch with Boyd, who said they fought off a rogue pack, but he didn't mention anything about Stiles getting fatally wounded. He must have needed the bite. Derek walked up to the house, inhaling a deep breath of fresh air before going in.

Cora held a limp Stiles. Derek's heart skipped a beat and his wolf couldn't help but growl slightly. 

She laughed and let the idiot fall to the floor, who immediately got up flustered, doing odd motions with his hands in an attempt at communication.

Stiles eyes were a light amber. His shoulder frame wider and his muscles more toned, a tan kissed his skin and made his moles a bit less obvious.

_Claim him._

Derek held his breath, and walked back outside. His wolf would not make him do this. He shifted and took off into the woods, only stopping once the scent wasn't clouding his head.

 _It can't be Stiles._ He would never accept him as a mate, or a friend. Derek couldn't believe his luck. His wolf whined and bucked at his restraint to go back. They have to get this over with and Derek has to learn to handle it, to cope. He'll go hunting and come back to relieve some of the pressure.

~

"I knew it." Cora nodded as if she understood what just happened.

Stiles stared at the open door where Derek just stood, wondering what he could've done wrong. He hadn't even said anything yet. "Why'd he go?"

Cora snickered, narrowing her eyes at him, "He obviously can't handle your scent yet. Have you been honing your skills? To pick out emotions?"

He shook his head.

Scott chimed in from the hallway, "It was arousal. Spicy, kinda musky, but can't really put it into words."

"I can't believe you just used spicy to describe something that isn't food." Stiles laughed.

Cora rolled her eyes, ordering them to get back to work. "Maybe in thirty minutes we'll go after him. He's most likely hunting to ease his wolf." She paused, mulling over some thoughts in her head. "I had a dream, before that one I told you about, and you weren't there Stiles. It wasn't able to foretell the bite. Wasn't able to see that you'd still be alive..."

Stiles paused, looking between Scott and at her. He was about to speak but she held up her hand and continued, "This dream was before you were turned. In it, Derek came back, and he lived in the ruins of this place. He wouldn't let me rebuild it. He was like Scott without Allison-"

"Hey!"

"-and he pushed everyone away. Then after the whole rogue attack, I started calling you and making sure you were alright because I know how difficult it is to be an omega at times." Her eyes flashed gold in emphasis. "And two days ago, I had that one I told you about. You were in it, as an omega. Fate had changed. I believe you and Derek are connected. One life filled with tragedy, and one cut too short." She stopped, turning back to the blueprints. "I think we should add a greenhouse. Make herbs and sell them."

Stiles took a bit to catch up, Scott stood watching with a pallid expression.

"Wait, wait forget the greenhouse... so there was more than just that dream you told me about?"

"Just the one I had without you. If fate used me to bring you two back together-" She turned abruptly, a dangerous smile across her face. "- than I'm glad she did. Derek won't let himself have you, or any of this. He need's a good kick in the ass to get him started."

~

Cora took off after Derek, while Scott ran to get some lunch for them. Stiles sat on the porch. Halfway through September, but it still felt like mid-August. So far the hallway and main area is done, along with about half a bedroom. Their goal was to finish the bottom floor by next Sunday. They might have to remove whatever is left of the upper floors first, though, which Scott would've done today but he wasn't sure if Derek wants to do that part. His room is about the only one left intact, after all.

Erica and Boyd emerged from the trees, actually together. They were holding hands, and Erica giving him a murderous look. Stiles gave them his best apologetic grin, "Oh! I should have messaged you guys sooner about Derek but I didn't want to overload him. Cora's here too!"

She scoffed, "We know doofus, who do you think told us to be here?" I had an early shift at the station so couldn't be here first thing in the morning."

"So do the others know?"

"Nah, just us here today, and tomorrow Isaac and Danny are coming to help out."

Stiles raised his eyebrows, "Danny? As in Mahealani? Does he know about wolves, too?"

"Of course he does." Boyd nodded. "He used to go out with Jackson, who doesn't have the best control."

Erica laughed, "Yeah according to him, Jackson was too much to handle when he's in heat. Part of the reason they broke up, besides him occasionally being a dick for no good reason."

Boyd chuckled in agreement, "He is very temperamental."

Stiles brought them inside and showed them what was done so far and where they should begin. Erica's eyes lit up when she saw the blueprints on the table. "Wow so y'all are really doing this, huh?" She leaned over the table, analyzing it, Boyd looking over her shoulder.

Footsteps echoed up the steps, Cora with a very nervous and fully clothed Derek behind her.

They all looked at each other and nodded in acknowledgement, until Cora grabbed them into a hug and left them like that. Derek awkwardly patted Boyd and Erica, muttering, "We had it covered, Cora."

Erica hung on to him a moment longer than necessary, glancing between the siblings coyly. "Good looks must run in the family."

Scott arrived, holding several bags of subway, grinning when he saw them all. "Glad I got extra."

~

The house was an extensive project and they didn't want to rush it. After a couple of hours they called it quits, Scott drove the betas home, Derek seemingly disappeared. Cora stood on the porch with Stiles for a moment, watching the sunset. 

"So you gonna head home? I have a feeling Derek will just sleep here, I might stay with him. You can too if you want." Cora eyed him from the corner of her eye, her dark hair appeared golden brown in the orange glow of the fading sky.

Stiles stared back at her sideways, "You can both stay at my house. Can't stay here, it isn't safe."

She punched him in the arm, not to gently, "Who do you think is going to run up to this place with Der-bear inside it, plus his scent will scare any wild animals. We can put some planks over the doors and stay in the living room for now."

He stared at her solemnly until she relented.

"Fine! I'll call Derek but who knows when and if he'll show up."

Stiles waited in the car until she was done, then they drove back to his house.

~

"Guess you guys can sleep on the couches." Stiles escorted Cora inside, waving vaguely in the direction of the living room before treading upstairs to take a shower. "I'll cook some dinner in a bit!"

When he was done, his guest was already washed up and passed out. Still had yet for the other to arrive. The huge bowl of leftover casserole was finished, and more than a couple spots on the counter. He busied himself, cleaning up and starting the oven. Some chicken and canned vegetables would do, he doesn't have enough energy to make mashed potatoes tonight.

A quiet knock echoed in the house, interrupting Cora's snoring. He put the pot of peas and carrots elegantly on the counter, and absolutely did not almost drop it, before answering.

Derek stood about three feet from the door, looking down at his feet. "Hey."

"Hey." He moved to the side and waved him in impatiently, returning to the kitchen.

The alpha sat at the table, silently glancing between him and the stove.

"Do you want a drink? Some dinner? It'll be awhile. You can sleep on the other couch if you'd like."

Silence for all of ten seconds before his well thought answer. "Sure. Thanks."

Stiles turned to him unabashedly, "Sure to what?"

Derek looked at him for a split second before avoiding his gaze. "All of it."

"Hmm, so eloquent. You're the next Shakespeare."

He left the guy alone, patting his shoulder as he exited. "Chicken should be done in an hour. There's juice and soda in the fridge. You're welcome to join me if you want."

Once in his room, Stiles sighed in content and laid motionless on his bed for a good five minutes before turning on his TV. He must have gained at least two pounds of muscle building today. His balls even felt sore.

"Ahem."

He turned to see Derek averting his eyes into the empty hallway. "Oh, hey man. Want to..." Stiles looked slowly around his room for something they could do, his eyes settling on his TV. "Watch Netflix and chill?" He winked as he sat up.  
"I'm too tired to do much of anything else."

Derek took the bait and sat on his bed.

An hour and a half later, the movie was almost over, and Derek was laying on his back with his head against the headboard, finally relaxed enough to almost fall asleep, until Stiles poked his cheek and asked if he wanted to eat.

"OK." Derek started to get up.

"No!"

He looked back at Stiles' outburst with a brow raised. 

"I mean, we can eat in here and uh, there's enough room if you want to sleep here."

His face went through a range of emotions, mostly disbelief, before he nodded and settled in, watching Stiles leave the room with a questioning look.

~

Later, Stiles lay awake listening to Derek snore softly. He wanted to talk about him leaving, and about being their alpha again, but it seemed like the man was uncomfortable enough just being here so he let him be.

 _Why did he invite him to sleep with him_ I mean, yes maybe they could be meant to be together but what if fate's just throwing broken pieces together hoping they fit? Does Derek even like dudes? What if he just likes the omega-ness.

A soft grumble escaped Derek and he threw his arm around Stiles, effectively spooning him.

"I could get used to this." He murmured, and snuggled up against Der, ignoring the hard press on his ass so he could sleep.

_The same room. Stiles looked out the glass over the treetops. It seemed to be late autumn, leaves were falling, most brown and withered. The paintings hung on the walls were removed, and the blood filled the room, but Stiles laid next to the the man, and when he looked up Derek was still sleeping peacefully._

__'It's Derek's dream...'_ _

___Stiles closed his eyes and let himself drown for him. Then the blood was gone, and Derek was on top of him, rutting into his groin eagerly, mouthing his neck._ _ _

__Stiles woke up to the same friction, mouthing a bearded neck right back, rutting into Derek's pace with equal vigor. He moaned into him, Derek grinded faster until they both came. Dry humping wasn't usually his thing, but then again they were hardly dry at all. They collapsed together, Derek breathing into the crook of his neck as they fell asleep once again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mø- The Sea
> 
>  
> 
> _"So come along with me_  
>  _'Til we're breaking free_  
>  _'Cause I can't stop following dreams_  
>  _We'll rise in waves and waters_  
>  _In the sea, you will carry me_
> 
>  
> 
> _So come along with me_  
>  _'Til we're breaking free_  
>  _In stormy nights, we can be free_  
>  _I'll dive into the sky_  
>  _In the sea, you will wait for me"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this au every werewolf can fully turn into a wolf btw, Stiles is nineteen and they graduated last year, taking off that gap year before college with Scott and the pack. (I said I'd make this chapter long but i've been quite busy ehhh also I was thinking of combining the next two chapters because i noticed Ao3 numbered it already and it'll be at the same pace. Might take like 7 days tho I suppose?) ~

Stiles woke up alone, and very sticky. Right away he went to his door to get a drink, morning thirst is serious, until he heard most of the pack intruding and most likely ransacking the fridge downstairs. Although he showered and scrubbed extensively to cover it up, the pack still wrinkled their noses when he entered the room, other than Erica who walked up to him and got a better whiff. When she said exactly what it smelled like, Scott stared horrified at his groin. She laughed maniacally. 

The day went by smoothly. None of the pack knew where Derek took off to, but still good. Danny was a great help with measuring and getting the corners just right, Isaac mostly sat in the yard lazing in the sun, but they had enough hands to help already. At noon, Stiles was more than a bit pissed. Who dry humps someone without staying the next morning, or not leaving a note? Derek Hale, that's who. He got Cora to call him, and she went out of earshot in the yard and stayed on the phone for twenty minutes. What could be taking so long to explain?

When Cora came back, all she told him was to wait until later and she'd explain. And that Derek will be back tonight, he's at a bank taking care of their inheritance and renewing the land titles, to make sure nothing goes wrong. Did not explain the way Cora kept treating him like royalty for the rest of the day, asking if he needed a break, giving him a drink here and there. Even Scott looked at her a bit funny, and he's not the most cunning wolf on the block. And did not cover the fact that Derek could've just stayed until he woke up at least.

He spent the afternoon with a slightly aggressive disposition, until (finally) around five pm the alpha himself texted him. They were sitting out on the porch again, Scott and Erica chasing each other around the field nipping at the others' tail. Isaac was out there too, but splayed on his back as he was most of the day, tail twitching in sleep. Danny left at the request of his parents to be home, since he'd been out the entire day.

Cora and Boyd were sitting beside him when the message popped up on his screen. Who uses proper spelling and punctuation anymore? It was like a letter.

_'Dear, Stiles. The Argents were trying to file a lawsuit against us owning so much land without maintaining or protecting it, they said it was dangerous and should be given back to the city. The courts agreed that the actual owner, Talia Hale, passed the land to me, but since I've neglected it for so long I was at danger of losing it. When the rogue attack happened it almost went through. To save it, I gave over half the properties to you and told them you would take care of it since they deemed me unreliable. It's the Hale-Stilinski lands now. I know you won't let us down like I did before. I'll be there around eleven o'clock maybe.'_

"Holy fuck." Stiles gawked at the screen.

Cora shoved a bite of her sandwich in his mouth. "So he told you?"

He tried not to choke while he talked, mouth full, "The property's in my name too! Why would he do that?"

She grabbed the phone and read it, rolling her eyes. "Wow he completely avoided mentioning he wants to tap that ass. Maybe figured that would get the point across. The Argent's were trying to take it from us, but he made it sound as if they actually could. No, the real reason he's putting it under your name is so you stay here with him. I already told our case worker we're rebuilding the place and settling back in, plus the Hale fire threw a wrench in their plans when I brought it up. They backed off quickly after that, no doubt with help from Werewolf Protection Services."

For once he was speechless, and was glad that Derek didn't just ditch this morning for no reason.

As if reading his mind, Cora looked him up and down, "And he's in heat. So he that's why he left right away. You don't feel like your starting it? I can kinda smell it."

"No! It's just hot out here. It's been like eighty degrees the past few days."

Scott approached the porch already shifted back, probably eavesdropping in the conversation from afar. Erica was over yonder biting Isaac's ear as he slept, still in a playful mood. "Dude. It's only sixty-eight, look." Scott shoved a weather app from his phone in Stiles' face.

"Dude! OK let me see it, I'm not blind." He snatched it and looked at an appropriate distance, putting it directly on Scott's nose afterward. "See this is what you did. Read it to me."

They threw more jibes at each other before it clicked.

"Hold up, it's only like seventy? It doesn't feel that way to me."

Cora pulled one of her many smug expressions, "That's because you're starting your heat soon, dork. Let's go, its getting late. Don't want any rogues sniffing you out."

Stiles was going to have a stern talk with Derek when he gets back about triggering people's heats without permission. A very 'hands on' explanation.

"What the fuck am I thinking about." Muttering, he handed Scott the keys as they piled into the car. "You drive buddy. I might swoon over Derek's abs and kill us all."

Scott chuckled uneasily and hopped in the driver's seat.

~

Too tired to do much of anything else, they all crashed in his living room and flipped the channel to Adult Swim. Satirical comedy is a blessing to the weary soul. Stiles couldn't get comfortable until the air conditioner was turned down to sixty on full blast, taking off his shirt and laying on the couch free-balling in sweatpants, while the rest of them were wrapped up in blankets. Erica whistled her approvement.

Hours passed before Derek finally arrived. Stiles jumped up and ran to his bedroom to throw a shirt on. He is a bit self conscious about his physique when it comes to him, theres not an inch un-muscled on the guy, honestly. The pack greeted the alpha raucously, ushering him upstairs from what could be heard. Stiles sat at his computer debating whether to really look up some obscure topic or just pretend he is.

The door creaked open, moments later a hand touched his shoulder, spinning him around in the chair.

Stiles gave him a look for all the anguish he'd felt today in his absence, before standing up and grabbing his collar to kiss his lip softly.

They parted and he guided Derek to the bed. "So what happened today? I'd like to know of things while they're happening instead of getting a summary about it later."

"Well... The Argents have been on our back for the lands awhile, it wasn't a sudden development. I figured Cora told you already." Derek shrugged.

Stiles sighed, "You guys suck at proper communication."

Derek stared at him.

"What, don't get butthurt. It's true."

He flinched at Stiles' crudeness, laughing. "It's kind of dark up here." He reached beside the bed to turn on the lamp.

Stiles could see how his skin had a thin sheen of sweat, even on his hands, in the low light. His cheeks were ruddy, a light red just beneath the skin and scruff. "And also how dare you make me start my heat without permission, then leave. How were you able to keep yourself from this." Stiles wiggled his body in a circular motion, leaning back on his elbows.

Derek's breath caught, "Don't do that." His eyes glowed a soft warning. "I have a suppressant patch on. Took forever to find them." He shook off his jacket, revealing the sinful thing plastered on his forearm.

"Why would you do that." He threw up his hands in exasperation, laying flat on his back.

"We're not going to have sex just because we went into heat, I came back only three days ago. We should take our time." The alpha raised a hand to his forehead as if he had a fever, which isn't far from it. "I think you should put one on now."

"No." He crossed his arms petulantly, glaring at the patch on Derek's arm as if he'd rip it off.

The door flung open, a ruffled Scott blustering in, stuttering until Derek stood up and gripped his shoulders. "T-the news. Allison is m-missing. They said she's been gone for a twelve hours and it's after ten now! We need to go see if we can pick up her scent!"

Stiles practically launched out of the room, gathering his jacket and shoes as he went. Isaac was already outside, Erica and Boyd taking off to investigate the preserve just in case. Derek stopped Stiles at the jeep, warning him, "You're not going anywhere without me. Stay close. What if this is a trap."

"What? It's Allison!" Scott shouted from behind them, eyes flaring.

Derek turned, eyes flaring back. "She's with the Argents. Not to say she would do this herself, but what if they've purposefully been keeping her away? To say shes missing and blame it on the local pack or lack thereof? For all we know she could be fine."

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Text her number. Have you tried, Scott?"

"Yes, of course I have. No answer." He shifted from foot to foot, a bit embarrassed at his own outburst.

The omega shook his head, "We have to look at least. Let's not go through the entire town, but we should see if there's traces of her scent around the perimeter in case they took her out of Beacon Hills. If it's rogues or another pack they most likely wouldn't have taken her via car."

Cora volunteered to catch up with Boyd and Erica and let them know the plan, Scott accompanied her just in case. Derek and Isaac jumped in the jeep with him, they'll ride to the other side of town, splitting the distance into thirds with three pairings to get it done quickest. The sooner they find anything, the better.

In the car, Derek pulled out the suppressant patches, grabbing Stiles' protesting arm and slapping it on. "Let's just keep them on for a couple days, OK?"

Stiles exaggerated a frown but nodded in agreement. He sped out and took off to the station first, maybe his dad would know something about this.

~

The station was chaotic. At least two people were yelling orders at all times, papers scattered across the floor constantly needing to be picked up. He was just making it to the sheriff's office when Deputy Harrison called him out over the noise, "Where is Erica?! We need all deputies to start search parties!"

Stiles filled him on the pack's plan, but texted her anyway. Harrison thanked him and ushered him to his dad's desk, "Sheriff Stilinski will want to hear all of that."

There was fast-food wrappers littered around the desk, Sheriff Stilinski spoke when he looked up and caught Stiles looking at them, "Didn't have time to get to the house today."

"We have some other things to worry about now I suppose." Stiles closed the door to his office, "Anything on Allison? Scott is going nuts." He reiterated what went on earlier, again.

The sheriff sighed, rubbing his hands across his face tiredly, "No, just that shes allegedly missing. Chris Argent said last time they saw her was this morning, she drove to the gym for a usual daily hour workout and haven't gotten word since then."

"Damn it. Do you think this could be a trick?"

He stared at his son in confusion.

Stiles sat down in the chair across the desk and relayed Derek's suspicions, "So that's why I think we should just be careful. The Argents are probably really pissed off since their lawsuits against him didn't go through. Allison has never been on their side, but what if they're just saying she's missing to criminalize the local pack or say that rogues got her? It seems suspicious that we haven't had any contact with her since the incident."

He nodded, understanding everything, and called in some deputies. "I want you to go to the Argent household and question them. Request for her phone, there may be some evidence there even if she hasn't used it recently." He wrote down several questions to ask them, handing it to the officers as they left, then turned to Stiles. "Call the pack in. We can't afford to have them out there while cops and hunters are out searching, never know who to trust in times like these. Tell Scott if he wants to help, he can join a search party with us. He can cover the perimeter for her scent while he's with us."

Stiles nodded, knowing they won't like this, but also knowing its better for wolves to not get involved with hunters in any case. Of course Scott had to start dating one.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie X - Paper Love
> 
>  
> 
> _"I know you were thinking_  
>  _Bad things when you kissed me, oh_  
>  _Your tongue told me every lie_  
>  _Sad song, warm occasion_  
>  _Last week swear no matter what_  
>  _I'll be stretching out the time_
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh, I know that boy's gonna rip me up_  
>  _'Cause he ain't that nice, he won't do right_  
>  _He'll leave a nasty cut_  
>  _Oh, I cry until i just dissolve_  
>  _Come on watch my heart turn to pulp"_


	4. Chapter 3&4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much fluff! Very action! ~ OK so this is a bit of the next chapters, I will get it up as soon as I can and yes I know, like two months late almost... So not to give y'all like my life story but I had to unexpectedly move and didn't have wi-fi for quite awhile, and of course since I was a bit late my brain just went "It's Too Late To Even Start" so I've basically been procrastinating? But then I was like, you know what, I promised I wouldn't drop the ball on this one, and I already have a lot of the story planned out so here we go again. I'll try my best to upload at least once a week.  
> (PS: This is a preview for 3&4, I'm just going to add the rest of the story to this same page later, but when I post the fifth chapter maybe you'll get to it? Not completely sure how AO3 works with alerts and updates and whatnot)

Allison was actually missing. Stiles called in the pack that Monday night, and of course Scott still had to go searching with his dad. Stiles couldn't let Scott go without him, and Derek without the former.  
The pack agreed to make Stiles house 'homebase' for now, who knows how long these hunters will be crawling around town, it's best to be together. They scoured the outskirts to the center of town, into the depths of the preserve, then turned around to repeat the process. Scott said he didn't find a single trace of her scent. Chris Argent was the only hunter in their group, along with Deputy Harrison, the Sheriff, Derek, and Scott.

Stiles stayed near the back of the group, Derek flanking him. From what he heard Chris say to Harrison (when did they get all buddy-buddy?), Allison hadn't left the house in days, until that very morning she'd been grounded for being in the preserve (with wolves) without permission. They took her phone from her while she laid in the hospital. The only questionable content in there was in her camera, a blurry picture of one word scrawled on paper but indiscernible, as if she couldn't keep the camera still. The picture didn't spark much alarm though, it seemed to be on her desk. Maybe a new password? Chris sent a copy to Scott's phone at his consistent pestering. Usually Scott stays reserved around any of the Argents, but the guy was erratically walking twice as fast and doubling back in front of them, throwing questions at Chris in a suspecting tone.

Sheriff Stilinski barked an order at them to shut up, so they continued the search in silence, flashlights flashing between tree after tree.

And nothing. That day, or the next. Each day, Scott got progressively worse til he couldn't participate the fourth day. They searched abandoned buildings, overgrown parks, old factories and mills. None of these places yielded any clues, except for the growing doubt that she could be gone. Out of the city, state, or plane of existence. Stiles wasn't going to dwell long on the last option. He told his dad on the fifth day that they need to start searching other towns close by, as well as a meeting between the neighboring packs' alphas in case one of them had undocumented history with the Argent Hunters.

The next Saturday, they had the alpha meeting. It was boring. None of the alphas knew of her whereabouts or dare try the Argents. Scott went into a depression hibernation, again.

~

"She has to be somewhere! She isn't dead!" Stiles continued ranting, to an unperturbed Derek sitting motionless on his bed. "There must be something else we can do, that we're not doing now that can help her!"

The search has died down. The pack is a lot less jubilant, construction of the Hale house has ground to a halt. Stiles wasn't letting up, he wasn't going to let Allison just _be gone_.

"The evidence, the photo! I never looked at it directly-" He picked up his jacket from beside Derek, shoving it on, "-Let's go look at it!"  
Derek sighed, reaching for his shoulder to stop him. "Derek! Whatever it is can it wait?" Stiles stood toe to toe with him, frantically meeting his gaze.

"We should wait, let the station do their job. They've probably done all they could to decipher it."

Stiles started pacing again, muttering obscenities, til he collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes. He felt the pressure of Derek sit next to him, a ghost of breath before Derek marked him with his scent, gently rubbing his cheek to his.

~

Two days later the Argents started to target the pack. First with a very convincing local news article, that not-so-underhandedly accused the local pack of letting rogues in to take a hunter. Then with flyers, all around the town, with Allison's face plastered above an eloquent 'Beware Of Werewolves' beneath it. Stiles and Derek routinely went around and tore them down, so that Scott wouldn't see them. He felt guilty enough as it is, blaming himself for getting involved with her.

When the Argents showed up to the station one day, accusing Sheriff Stilinski of 'taking sides with the savages', is when they started to fight back. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Cora didn't think for a second that Allison was even in danger at this point, obviously a ploy to raise tensions, but Scott still didn't want to take any chances. Stiles needed a plan if they were to show the Argent's true intent and make their plan backfire. Maybe 'Local Hunters Organization Frames Local Pack For An Inside Job' as a news headline will make them think twice. All he has to do is convince some journalist to take the bait and find some adequate evidence, or at least good reasoning. Kate Argent burning down the Hale house for one, but he doesn't think Derek would be okay with bringing that to light publicly again.

So that is why Stiles is now cowering around the bushes of the Argents property installing cameras and microphones, crouch-walking around like a crab with wires clamped in his mouth. Derek, Boyd and Isaac stood guard relatively close, keeping a wide range of distance around him to not draw attention. Stiles knew there wasn't any traps or surveillance besides the electric fencing, so it was safe enough.

Next he got Derek to call Werewolf Protection Services, letting them know all of their suspicions and emailing the agent those articles the papers ran recently. They agreed it seemed odd and took the case, said they'd come to Beacon Hills within the week to begin investigating them.

His father didn't seem to be handling all of it well. Every day, at least one anti-werewolf lunatic graces the station to berate them for not taking action against the Hale pack. The sheriff decided to take some shifts off this week to be at the house with Stiles. Ms. McCall forced Scott to come over for the day too, she's been taking time off to be with him but now he's on Stilinski watch.

Stiles decided to spoil his dad for a day, went and got the greasiest burgers and fries for breakfast while he laid out all of his plans on the table. Cora sneaked in from some unlocked window, grabbing one of his burgers and taking a seat as well. The food was obviously a bribe for the sheriff (but by the way his eyes squinted as Stiles told him about installing cameras around the Argent's property, it may not be enough).

Scott sat sullen and quiet, but seemed to listen attentively when Stiles brought up sending the news reports of Allison to WPS, and perked up when he mentioned the Service worker said she was most likely perfectly fine, but well hidden- maybe even against her will.

"Well of course she is,-" Cora mused, "Allison would never betray Scott or the pack." 

Stiles nodded, already knowing this, "Yes, that's why I think she may still be in danger. Right after we were attacked by those rogues they didn't even let us see her in the hospital. And that brings me to what I think actually happened to Allison."

Both the sheriff and Scott leaned in, as if he was telling them a secret. Cora guffawed and flung half her burger across the table, "She was bitten!"

Stiles slapped the table with a triumphant smirk, grabbing Cora and shaking her. "Exactly! The wolf bit her! It was looking for omegas. I think Allison would become one if he bit her, right Scott?"

His decrepit looking friend nodded, eyes wide. "What would they do to her? The Argents?"

They all exchanged worried glances, until Cora voiced what they were afraid to concede. "They would either kill her, or try to change her back. The only way to do that is..."

Stiles stroked his knuckled across his brow, when did he start sweating? "Magic."

~

There weren't many advanced covens in California, that's more of a northwestern thing, but there was two worth researching.  
The first one he searched was very open, anyone can join and learn. Finster's Philosophy Club, the second term in the name a commonly used code for the arts.  
The second is the one he wanted to avoid looking into. He won't be able to search it on his computer. It was so heavily guarded that one has to even be careful with who they glean its whereabouts from.  
It was known members of it would kill anyone who tried to infiltrate them for obscure purposes. They had good reason to. not many people seek the use of magic with good intentions. The magnitude of such a claim means they may know how to change one specie to another. It was simply known to most as 'The Order', but you wouldn't get that out of Stiles. The one that told him about its existence was...

"Derek. Where the fuck is he." Stiles swore as he searched erratically for his phone.

"Right here. And no Stiles, we can't do that." Derek stepped out from the corner, arms crossed, eyes fixed on the screen.

"What? Derek!" Stiles smashed the power button, shutting the computer down. "How long have you been there? You should knock." He attempted nonchalance.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I saw what it was already. We're not using magic to find Allison. We can't trust witches."

Stiles sighed in relief that he didn't guess his true intentions, quickly retaliating, "What if that's the only way. Werewolves are relatively immune to magic right? And... wait that's a brilliant idea!"

"Absolutely not."

"Yes! You should go to Finster's, ask them for help with finding Allison. I already have WPS on the Argents. With both of them helping us there's no way we can lose!"

Derek grimaced, turning away. " Stiles... you could get hurt again. We could get too many people involved to know who we can trust. We don't know if they'd truly help us or make it easier for the Hunters."

"Dude." He walked up to the brooding wolf, holding his head up to look in his eyes."They accept everyone. There's even some wolves in their coven. Granted they can't do magic but they have mates in it that can." Stiles grasped for words, mustering up the courage to tell Derek all of it. "We can do this, we at least have to try for Allison. Cora and I think she was bitten. They might be trying to change her back-" Derek's eyes widened. "and... I was actually searching for that coven you told me about once before. Didn't you say Talia knew them? We can't let them keep Allison from us and take the Hale lands."

He seemed to mull it over in his head a couple times, while looking a bit pale. "You think they have Allison?" 

Stiles nodded.

"I know where we can find that out."

~

"Must be the last storm system of the summer, eh?" Deaton stood at a window in the clinic, sipping a cup of tea, then glancing between a slightly irritated Derek and a ruffled Stiles. "Now what was your question?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Fear - DeJ Loaf
> 
>  
> 
> _"So let's live our life,_  
>  _More than one night_  
>  _Promise if I could_  
>  _I'd do it twice"_


End file.
